A rose by any other name
by K.C.Dragonfly
Summary: He may never have tasted the rain, but his name will live on for as long as this flower continues to bloom... When tragedy hits the team, everyone must find a way to deal with it
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Easter everybody :) I had some time so thought I'd start a new story. Most of this is already written or planned so updates should be quick. It's not going to be a long story (unless I get carried away :P) but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. **

**Primarily it's a Sara story, but really it's about the whole team and their reaction to the situation. And, for a change, this is not a CARA fic.  
**

**Let me know think of it so far**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI etc etc**

**x x x x**

"You know, I did have better things to be doing on my night off." Catherine huffed, handing her sister the purse she'd left at the older woman's house.

"I know, I know." Nancy rolled her eyes, flicking briefly through her purse – more out of habit than suspicion – before tossing it into her locker. "And you know I appreciate you coming down here." Cath hummed sceptically, accepting to offered hug. She dropped a kiss onto the nurse's cheek, patting her arm lightly as she turned to leave.

"Where would you be without me?" She hollered teasingly over her shoulder. Nancy's laughter faded into the haunting quiet of the A&E waiting area, filled with the injured and dazed talking in hushed tones inamongst the bustling nurses.

Catherine made her way through the maze of chairs, her gaze fixed straight ahead on the clear glass front doors with bright daunting letters embossed across them. She was barely four feet from the exit when a pained whimper caught her attention. She didn't know what made her seek out the source of the noise, but she would be forever glad that she did.

Curled into a plastic chair, arms wrapped protectively around her stomach as tears streamed down her pale cheeks, was Sara Sidle.

"Sara?" Catherine blinked, dashing over to the girl. "Sar?" She lightly touched her friend's shoulder, getting her attention. Fearful dark eyes flashed up at her, scanning her face for some recollection through the hazy vision. "What's wrong, honey?" Cath asked, attempting to hide her panic as she crouched down in front of the chair.

"It hurts." Sara managed to mumble, clutching her stomach tighter.

"Have you signed in?" Catherine asked, gesturing to the bored-looking receptionist shuffling papers behind the desk. Sara shook her head, curling into herself further.

"I couldn't … it hurts." She repeated weakly. "The baby." Catherine's blue eyes latched back to her own as her mind processed Sara's quiet confession-of-sorts.

"Baby?" she repeated softly, giving Sara's crumpled figure a once-over. "Oh, god." In a heartbeat, she was back on her feet, promising Sara help. She darted off, instructing the brunette not to move.

Like she could anyway.

X x x

"Nancy!" The nurse spun on her heel at the panic-stricken voice hollering her name. She turned in time to see her sister bolting towards her through the busy department.

"Cath, what's happened?" She asked, catching the speeding woman by the arms.

"Sara … she's hurt. I don't know what's happened…" she listed breathlessly while pulling the younger blonde down the hallway by the sleeve of her scrubs.

"Sara … your Sara?" She asked, jogging to keep up. And sure enough, in the waiting room they landed by the young brunette that Nancy recognised from Catherine's photographs of her colleagues.

"Sara, can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked professionally, leaning down to the injured young woman.

"She's pregnant!" Cath blurted out. Nancy barely showed a reaction to the comment, clicking her fingers at a passing orderly.

"Get her into a ward." She barked, before scuttling off to find a doctor.

Catherine watched Nancy run off, but opted to stay with Sara as she was rapidly dragged onto the trolley and wheeled down the corridor.

X x x

Her hand grasped blindly for Catherine, who grabbed it tightly, rubbing comforting circles on it with the pad of her thumb.

"You're going to be alright, honey." She lied, dancing around the abundance of staff that had mysteriously appeared – summoned by Nancy – to attach various wires and machines to her stricken friend.

"The baby." Sara whimpered again.

"I know, its okay." Cath kissed her forehead, fighting back tears herself.

"How far along is she?" She heard her sibling ask amongst the crowd.

"I … I don't know. I didn't know…" Cath stuttered.

"She's bleeding." She heard an unfamiliar voice announce. Sara let out a soft cry, turning her head away from them. Catherine couldn't bring herself to look at they were doing, so she wrapped an arm awkwardly around Sara's shoulders and pressed her lips into her hair.

"It's going to be okay babe; you're going to be fine." She repeated, nuzzling the crying girl's face. Even she could tell that Sara was getting weaker by the second.

Catherine managed to catch her sister's eye but the sad look in her gaze was too much for her bear. She tugged her friend closer, holding her as tight as possible.

Someone in a white coat, who Catherine assumed to be the doctor, had taken over and was barking orders at her staff.

"How long has she had a fever?" The doctor, a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a sharp Northern accent asked.

"I don't know." Catherine answered instinctively before it dawned on her that she probably hadn't been talking to her.

"It hurts. Am I still bleeding?" Sara whimpered looking from one person to another. Catherine leant down to her ear, peppering a kiss against her burning skin.

"It's ok sweetheart, you're gonna be fine." She assured her gently. A nurse gave her a shot of Demerol to ease the pain and then proceeded to undress her somewhat roughly, half-heartedly throwing a cover over her. Catherine straightened it out across Sara's abdomen, letting her hand rest lightly on her toned stomach.

"You can go." The Doc barked harshly at the blonde.

"No!" Sara wailed, reaching out blindly for Catherine in her pain-induced state. Cath grabbed her hand and fixed the doctor with an icy glare.

"You heard her; I'm not going anywhere." She stated coolly, turning her attention back to Sara. "Okay kid, just relax. You're gonna be okay."

The words of comfort tasted bitter to her own lips, but she continued to whisper them to her frightened friend, clutching her hand as tight as she could; as if it might hold her together long enough to get her through this.

**x x x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews so far **

**x x x x**

"So, you had no idea?" Nancy asked, primarily to break the heavy silence that had fallen upon them.

"No." Cath sighed. "I should have. I should have noticed something." Nancy frowned sympathetically at her. She was obviously beating herself up over this, even if it wasn't her fault.

"She probably made an effort to hide it." The nurse offered, attempting to make her big sister feel marginally better about missing something so big.

"I couldn't even begin to guess who the father is." The CSI continued, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. "For all I know it could be someone at work." She paused. "It could be Gil."

While the options ran through her head, someone poked their head into the cubicle and whispered something to Nancy.

"Hey Cathy," She asked tentatively, "does Sara drive a Toyota Prius?"

"Yeah, why?" Cath answered tiredly, wiping an exhausted hand over her face. Nance winced.

"It's being towed."

"Least of her problems." Cath hummed sadly. To be honest, she hadn't even considered how Sara had made it to hospital it that state until now. "Why didn't she call me? I would have brought her in!"

"She probably wasn't thinking properly." Nancy theorised, clearing her throat in an attempt to focus Catherine's attention. "According to her records she's nearly 15 weeks. They're bringing the scanner down now."

"Oh God." Catherine groaned, running a hand through her hair. She glanced down at Sara. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, utterly oblivious to what was going on. "15 weeks." Catherine repeated, letting her hand dance across Sara's stomach. "She's not showing."

"She's slim. She probably wouldn't until late into her second trimester."

"Wouldn't?" Catherine repeated. Nance bit her lip, realising too late her slip of the tongue. Fortunately she was saved from answering by the curtain being tugged back to reveal two orderlies transporting the ultrasound scanner.

"Well, we'll soon know." The nurse pointed out quietly, although it was clear from her demeanour that she already had an idea in her mind of what the result was going to be.

Sara blinked her eyes open at the sound of the machine being wheeled in. Catherine had hoped she'd stay asleep for this, but unfortunately it was not to be. Her dark gaze settled on the scanner and she flicked her eyes hopefully to Catherine's.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Catherine lied, sensing her unasked question. She could feel Nancy's sad eyes watching them as the nurse set up the equipment but chose to ignore it, instead focusing her attention on Sara.

"Alright, we ready?" Nancy asked, settling herself beside the bed.

Sara pulled a face as the cold gel was spread across her flat stomach but she didn't make a sound, her dark eyes fixed on the grey screen.

The ominous silence was replaced with the underwater sound of the ultrasound. Everyone held their breath for what felt like an age, waiting for that little heartbeat.

There was stillness.

Catherine dropped her head, placing a kiss against Sara's temple. The brunette looked up at her, confusion written across her face.

"What is it?" She asked, her lip trembling with the words.

"Oh honey." Cath whispered, watching with a breaking heart as Sara's features faded from confusion to devastation. As the tears started to creep down her cheeks, she curled herself into Cath's embrace. Catherine gestured for Nancy to switch the machine off, leaving them in the cold silence.

X x x

Catherine released a sad sigh, watching the nurse tend to Sara from her spot in the doorway. She'd been moved to a more private area, not that Sara seemed to care. She was curled on her side, offering the meekest of nods to each questions posed to her. Having finally finished fussing around the girl the nurse, a different woman with her dark hair pinned back into a loose bun and a stern expression fixed on her face, draped the blanket over her and wandered to the door.

"Ten minutes." She muttered on her way out, throwing a glance back at Sara. Cath nodded her thanks and ambled over to the bed. She took up her previous place on the edge of the bed, one arm draped across the pillow. She let her fingertips dance up and down Sara's arm gently.

"It's not fair." Sara mumbled quietly, attempting to wipe away her tears but each one she caught was replaced by another.

"I know sweetie." Cath whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "You'll be okay." It was small consolation, but it was all she could offer.

"Not fair." Sara repeated, nestling against Catherine's leg. Cath pressed her closer, rubbing slow, comforting circles on her back.

"Is there anyone you want me to call?" She asked at last. "The father, maybe?"

"He didn't know yet." Sara mumbled. "He would have made such a good dad." She shuffled to sit up, wiping at her eyes. "We … we weren't together. It was a one night thing – but not like that…" she stuttered, swallowing back sobs between her words.

"Shush, its okay honey." Catherine assured her. "You don't have to explain it to me." Her words seemed to settle Sara a little, if not much.

"Time to go." The nurse from earlier poked her head back inside briefly, frowning at the sight of Sara being sat up in bed. Cath nodded at her, reluctantly pushing herself off the bed. Sara reached out to grab her sleeve before she could leave.

"What do the boys know?" She asked, almost sheepishly.

"Nothing." Cat assured her. "Would you like me to tell them?" Sara seemed to consider this for a moment before offering a small nod.

"They're going to have to know eventually." She conceded softly. Cath smiled weakly, wrapping her in a hug.

"Try to get some rest, love." She pleaded, although they both knew it was doubtful.

X x x

She was grateful that Grissom was the first person to see her when she arrived at work that night. She hadn't even had time to go home, so she had no idea what she must look like, although she would bet it wasn't pretty.

And judging by the startled look Gil gave her when she set eyes on her, she wasn't far wrong.

"What's happened?" He asked, making a beeline for her.

"Rally the team." She answered cryptically. "Break room in five minutes."

He watched her go with a puzzled frown, slowly reaching for his pager.

X x x

Having had a few minutes to sort herself out, Cath thought she had it planned out, but as soon as she walked into the break room, met by the eager gazes of her team, all the words disappeared.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked. "Where's Sara?" Apparently they were astute enough to work out why she'd called the meeting.

"You might want to sit down for this." She began, her voice hoarse. One by one they slid into seats, never tearing their eyes from the sombre blonde. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes for just a second to compose herself. "Sara's in the hospital. She had a miscarriage this morning."

A heavy silence fell over the room, like a wave crashing over the team.

"She was pregnant?" Warrick croaked.

"Apparently." Cath pursed her lips.

"How long?" Nick asked, his brown eyes wide.

"About 15 weeks."

"Is she alright?" Grissom asked, although even to his own words the question sounded stupid.

"She's …" Cath knew what they wanted to hear but she couldn't find the words. "…crushed." She finished softly.

"Wow." Greg summed up what they were all thinking, running a hand through his unruly hair. "So, what can we do?"

Catherine smiled weakly at his eagerness to help. She reached out, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Right now, we just have to be there for her. She's still reeling."

"She's still at the hospital?" Gil clarified. Cath nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm going to head off early and get back there if that's okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He nodded absently, waving a hand at her question. "Do you have a key? You could stop by hers and pick some things up…" she held up the key she'd swiped from Sara's bag, silencing his ramble. "Good." He nodded again.

She scanned the faces of the broken team. Warrick had one hand on Greg's shoulder, supporting the younger man. Grissom was staring into the middle distance in utter loss.

But there was one person in particular who caught her attention. One man, who had silent tears streaming down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hands up who guessed the father right first time? **

**Hope you like it so far, let me know what you think **

**KC x**

**x x x x**

He didn't look up at the tell-tale click of her heels when she walked in, or when she cleared her throat. He remained where he was, rooted to the bench and staring at the floor with tears streaming down his face. She crept closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." She greeted softly.

"Hey." He echoed, wiping futilely at his tears.

"It's okay," she assured him, grabbing his arm to still his actions. "It was your baby too." Nick dropped his hand, blinking at her in shock.

"She told you?" He stammered.

"No, your face told me." She countered softly, lowered herself onto the bench and interlocking their fingers. "What happened?"

"It was just a stupid one night thing." He shrugged, scuffing his boots on the stained locker room floor. "We'd gone out for a few drinks after shift; I could tell she was upset about something." He wiped at his eyes, not even bothering to hide his tears anymore. "We talked; I took her back to mine. And, you know how it goes …"

"I can guess." Cath laughed softly, holding up a hand. They lapsed into silence, the muted echoes of the lab bouncing off the metal doors. The world carrying on like nothing had happened.

"I can't believe it …" he sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair. "I was going to be a dad."

Catherine exhaled, a sympathetic look flooding her features.

"You should go see her. She'll want to talk to you." She suggested gently.

"No, I can't." He shook his head vehemently. "I can't see her now."

"Nicky, she'll need your support more than anybody's."

"I don't know what to say to her." He sobbed, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"You don't need to say anything." She assured him gently. "Just hold her hand and tell her how much you love her."

X x x

"She asleep?" Nancy jumped at the voice.

"Yeah." She pursed her lips, watching her sister walk in and perch on the bed. "She got quite distressed after you left so they sedated her."

"Oh. She will be thrilled." Cath sighed, running her fingers tenderly through dark tresses. Nancy noted the bag she'd abandoned at the foot of the bed.

"Those her things?"

"Yeah, I thought she might be more comfortable." Cath shrugged, settling herself at the head of the bed.

"Thanks, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Nancy nodded, putting the bag aside where the other medical staff wouldn't trip over it.

Catherine watched her sister's movements absently, letting her thoughts block out the repetitive beeping of the machine beside her.

She had hoped Nick would come with her but he'd declined, opting to go home and sulk instead.

"Nance," she questioned quietly at last. "Was it too soon to tell the sex of the baby?" Her sister frowned at the question but flicked through the medical records clipped to the end of the bed anyway.

"Her 12-week suggested it was a boy." She answered after a minute. "That early it's about 75% accurate."

"A little boy." Cath repeated softly.

"Why'd you ask?" Nancy asked curiously, perching on the edge of the bed. Catherine shrugged, toying with the hem of the coarse grey blanket.

"Just in case she asks later."

Nancy sighed, reaching out towards her desolate sibling.

"Cathy…" she started but Cath cut her off abruptly.

"Don't." She begged. "This isn't about me."

"It must be bringing back some memories." Nancy continued, fighting to catch her gaze.

"I'm fine." Cath insisted quietly.

"You can't lie to me Catherine, I was there when you lost your baby." She pointed out. "I was the one who helped you deal with it, remember?"

"Yes, and I am eternally grateful for that." Catherine met her eyes sternly. "Which is why I am going to do the same for Sara."

X x x

Catherine was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly jumped out of her skin when she became aware of Sara doodling mindless patterns on her arm, which was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked down, smiling in surprise.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." Sara shrugged, her gaze fixed on the blanket. Catherine frowned at her softly, wondering just how long she had been awake without her noticing.

"I miss them." The girl whispered after a moment, looking up into Catherine's eyes eagerly. "Does that sound stupid?"

"No," Cat assured her gently. "No, that's not stupid at all honey." Sara shuffled so she was laid on her back, staring at the white tiled ceiling.

"I can't help wondering what they would have been like. Who they would have looked more like," there was a shadow of a smile on her face as she spoke.

"Did you know what you were having?" Catherine asked, running her fingers up and down her arm affectionately. Sara shook her head miserably.

"I was going to let it be a surprise."

"Do you want to know now?"

Sara flicked her eyes to Catherine's. "I thought it was too soon to tell."

"It is to tell for definite, but they have a good idea." Catherine explained. "I asked Nancy to check your records while you were sleeping."

"Okay." Sara nodded slowly, sitting up slightly. Catherine smiled.

"It was a boy."

"A boy." Sara whispered, placing her hands on her stomach, as if she could still feel him there.

She fell quiet for a while and Cat decided it was best to leave to her to thoughts; so she just held her, letting her mind wander.

"Charlie." Catherine blinked, startled by the quiet voice.

"What?" She asked, not following. Sara looked up at her as if it were obvious.

"That's what I'd call him." Catherine's lips spread into a gentle smile.

"Charlie." She nodded slowly. "Cute."

X x x

Nick wiped his eyes and pushed himself off the bench, walking slowly over to his locker. He put his hand on to open it, but his emotions got the better of him once again and he slammed his fist into the door, resting his head against the cold metal. Angry tears sprung back to his eyes as his sobs caught in his throat.

Warrick stopped in his tracks, stunned by the sight before him.

"Hey, hey. You alright?" He asked, sidling to his best mate's side and placing a firm hand on his back.

Nick attempted to shrug him off but Rick wasn't having it and forcibly prised him off the wall.

"My baby." He choked though his howled cries. Warrick's jaw dropped, his green eyes widening impossibly at the second shock of the day.

"No." He gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, man. I'm sorry." He wrapped an arm around Nick's shoulders, pulling the smaller man close against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

Nick, normally so strong and stoic, didn't answer as he clung onto Warrick's shirt and cried the tears of a broken man.


	4. Chapter 4

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Nick poked his head around, a bashful look on his face.

"Am I okay to come in?" He asked tentatively.

"Of course." Catherine encouraged, shuffling into a more seated position against the headboard. Sara snuffled at the movement as she nestled against Catherine's hip.

"How's she doing?" Nick asked with an affectionate twinge to his voice, creeping closer to the bed and reaching out an uncertain hand towards the sleeping figure.

"She's okay." Cath shrugged, running a lock of Sara's hair through her fingers. Nicky let his gaze track the shape of her delicate form curled up beneath the covers. With a heavy sigh, he dragged a well worn chair up to the bed and dropped tiredly into it, resting his elbows on the edge of the mattress. He looked like a man who hadn't slept in days.

"I didn't think you were coming." She confessed after a minute or two.

"I wasn't going to." He admitted quietly. "I didn't think I could stand to see her like this. Not now."

"So what changed your mind?"

"Warrick." Nick answered, pursing his lips. "He, uh he pretty much told me to get over myself and step up." He chuckled softly, his voice fading as he added: "To act like a father."

Catherine placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly in an act of comfort.

"I just can't believe it. My first son or daughter." He mumbled sadly, taking a deep shuddering breath. "And I'll never even get the chance to meet them."

"Son." Nick looked up, tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"Your son." Catherine repeated quietly, offering a sad smile that he somehow managed to match; letting his fingertips stroke Sara's stomach through the blanket.

"My boy." He murmured.

"Sara's decided to call him Charlie." Nick choked out a nervous laugh, wiping at his fresh tears.

"Charlie." He turned the word over his tongue gently. "I like that."

Cath nodded slowly. "She thought you would."

X x x

Warrick hung up the phone and re-joined the despondent men lurking in the booth.

"Nick's at the hospital." He explained, sliding into the seat beside Doc Robbins. The coroner nodded sadly.

"Best place for him." He surmised.

"Did Catherine say anything about Sara?" Greg piped up. "How is she?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now." Warrick answered, taking a long sip of his steaming black coffee. "She said it's probably best if we leave her be for now, not to overwhelm her."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Jim nodded, doodling absently on the table with his spoon. "Any word on when she'll be released?"

"Cath thinks they'll keep her in another night, just to make sure."

The team fell into a contemplative silence, pushing their food around their plates and drawing circles along the rim of their coffee cups. No one was in the mood to eat.

"We should do something for them." Greg said hoarsely at last, breaking the cloud of depression engulfing them. "Something for the baby."

"Like what?" Grissom asked tiredly, finally tearing his gaze from the chipped table.

"I don't know." Greg shrugged. "Just … something."

"It's a bit late for that though isn't it?" The boss brooded gruffly, running a hand over his worn out face. "Because there is no baby."

"Gil." Jim put a hand on the CSI's arm, but he shrugged it off.

"They should have told us." He snapped, pushing himself out of the booth and stomping to the door. Warrick moved to follow him but the older men stopped him, shaking their heads knowingly.

Through the murky glass they watched Gil stalk across the parking lot and lean against his car, taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

"I still think we should do something." Greg muttered.

"Charlie." Warrick said softly, earning him a series of confused looks. "It was a boy. Sara's named him Charlie."

The men let this information sink in for a moment before Doc Robbins raised his cracked mug.

"To Charlie." He declared softly. One by one they all lifted their drinks too; the dull clink echoing off the empty diner walls.

X x x

Sara blinked against the harsh light, turning her head away. Catherine heard her movements and turned away from the window, smiling at the sleepy brunette.

"Hey, welcome back." She greeted softly. Sara opened her mouth to speak but found herself distracted by a heavy weight against resting on her leg.

"How long's he been here?" She asked, her voice husky with sleep, as she eyed Nick's dozing figure cautiously.

"A while." Cath answered enigmatically, wandering back to the bed. She beamed down at Nicky sweetly. "He wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, I bet." Sara sighed, dropping her head back into the pillows.

"Hey, it's okay." Catherine assured her gently, perching on the other side of the bed and taking her hand. "He just wants you to know that he's here for you."

"I should have told him." Sara breathed, tears stinging at her eyes. Catherine shrugged, not really sure how to answer that. Instead, she squeezed Sara hand and kissed her knuckles lovingly.

"Nicky's hurting too, honey; he needs you as much as you need him."

The mention of his name seemed to stir the Texan and he scrunched his eyes closed, stretching his stiff muscles as he pulled himself upright. Finally he opened his heavy eyes and did a double take at the two pairs staring back at him.

"Hey." He said, startled. "You're awake."

"Apparently." Sara mumbled, fidgeted with the blanket nervously. Catherine looked between the pair, making the executive decision to give them some space in the hopes that they would talk.

"I'm going to find a vending machine." She declared, pushing herself off the bed. "Do you need anything?" They both shook their heads, although Sara looked somewhat panicked at the thought of being left to deal with Nick alone.

Once the blonde left, they shared a moment of awkward quiet, both hoping the other would speak first. Eventually Sara bit the bullet.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I should have told you sooner."

"Yeah." He agreed honestly. "It would have been nice to know." There was no callousness in his voice, just pain and sorrow.

"I was trying to find the right time, but we kept getting interrupted." She explained. "And the longer I left it the harder it seemed to get."

"It's okay." He held up a hand to stop her anxious rambling. "It's all a moot point now anyway." He shrugged sadly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They lapsed back into silence, each considering where to go from here. With a sigh, Nick reached out and conjoined their hands in the blankets.

"Cath tells me you named him Charlie." He spoke at last. A ghost of a smile danced on Sara's lips for just a second.

"Yeah, I … I hope you don't mind. I always liked it."

"No, I don't mind." He promised. "I like it too." He paused. "I like Dylan as well." Sara smiled.

"Charlie Dylan." She nodded slowly. "Charlie Dylan Sidle-Stokes." Nick grinned, tearing up at the name of the son he would never know.

"I love it." He agreed sincerely. "I think he would have loved it too."

Sara thought she was all cried out, but apparently not as a new wave of emotions raged through her system. Nick noticed her struggle and sat forward, dragging her into a warm embrace.

They didn't speak as they held each other, a mass of tears and heart wrenching sobs.

Catherine watched on from the doorway, unnoticed by the grieving parents. She felt almost like she was intruding on their private moment and slipped out, closing the door quietly behind her.

There were so many things she wanted to say to Sara; assurances that it will get easier. The promise of endless support and love. But that could all wait.

Right now, everything they needed to get through these first few days was in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Conrad released a tired groan as he left his office; it had been one hell of a shift and he still hadn't done half of what he'd intended.

Stopping off at the front desk to check his messages, he spotted Catherine rounding a corner and abandoned the receptionist to run after her.

"Catherine!" He hollered, catching her up. She carried on walking but turned to glance over her shoulder at who was calling her.

"Conrad." She greeted tersely; she was not in the mood for him today.

"How's Sara doing?" He asked somewhat breathlessly.

"She's alright, all things considered." The blonde answered stoically. "I'm picking her up later."

"Good, that's good." He nodded, swallowing hard. "Well, tell her she has as much time as she needs off." He assured her. "Nick too."

Catherine stopped short of her office, turning to the lab director with a look of surprise at his unexpected generosity.

"Thank you, Conrad." She nodded, genuinely grateful. He just shrugged.

"I'm a father. I get it."

She watched him walk away, her brow knotted in a soft frown.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed softly.

X x x

Greg absently spun the pen between his fingers, the nib drilling a small hole into the bench. Grissom watched his distracted actions with a wide-eyed scowl.

"Greg," he barked, but before he could chastise the younger man for damaging the furniture another figure wandered into the room.

Everyone's eyes followed Nick as he strode to the coffee pot and poured himself a drink.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" Gil asked, temporarily forgetting all about Greg.

"I work here." The Texan stated bluntly. Grissom rolled his eyes.

"Go home Nick, you shouldn't be here." He instructed firmly.

"I want to work." He countered, putting his drink down and turning to his boss with a pleading expression. "I can't sit and think about it all day."

But Grissom was not budging on his opinion.

"Go home Nick." He ordered sternly.

"And do what?" He spat angrily. "Clean the house, do the gardening; pretend like I haven't just lost a baby! I'm not a robot like you, Grissom!"

Hodges, who had picked the wrong moment to materialise in the doorway, broke the thick silence that had fallen over the room when he cleared his throat nervously.

"Should I come back for lunch?" The lab rat asked tentatively. Nobody answered him; Grissom and Nick remained locked in an intense staring contest until the younger man swiped his coffee cup onto the floor and stomped out of the room, causing a started Hodges to jump out of his way.

"Should I take that as a yes?" He asked of Warrick meekly.

Grissom took a moment to calm himself, his shoulders hunched and breathing laboured, before turning on his heel and stalking out after his colleague.

"Wow." Warrick sighed, going to clean up the mess Nick had left behind. He nudged Greg to give him a hand, but the young man's gaze was off in space again.

Something Nick said had given him an idea.

X x x

"Can we go?" Sara asked the second Catherine appeared in the doorway to her room. The blonde CSI laughed softly.

"Hold your horses, honey," she said, coming further into the room. "There's some paperwork for you to sign first."

Sara's shoulders sank and she released a frustrated breath. She was already sat on the edge of the bed, her coat on and bag by her feet. Clearly, she had been waiting a while.

Thankfully, the forms did not take long to fill out and it was not too long before Catherine was pulling out of the busy parking lot with her new charge fidgeting by her side.

"Are you okay?" She asked once they made it through the hospital traffic and onto the main roads.

"Yeah, I guess." Sara shrugged, her gaze determinedly avoiding Catherine's sporadic glances. The blonde made the most of the relatively straight road they were on and reached out to grip her hand.

"It's going to get easier sweetie." She promised softly. Sara sniffled, trying to hide the fact that she was nearly crying. Sensing her need for a moment to herself, Cath released her and fixed her eyes on the road.

"How's Nick?" Sara asked once she calmed herself down. Catherine pursed her lips, releasing a breath.

"He's struggling." She answered honestly. "He came into work today."

"He shouldn't be at work." Sara frowned.

"Yeah, well that's what Grissom told him, but he didn't take too kindly to it."

Sara didn't respond to the comment; in fact she didn't speak again for the remainder of the journey and Catherine wisely decided to leave her be with her thoughts.

X x x

"Guest room is set up." Cath announced, wandering back downstairs.

"Thank you." Sara mumbled. She hadn't moved from the couch where Catherine had forcibly placed her once they arrived.

Sara hadn't wanted to come back with her, a fact which she had been rather vocal about. But, nurses orders were for her to get some rest and it was a given that if Sara was left to her own devices, resting would not be on the cards.

So, by choice or by force, Sara was officially under her assistant supervisor's care for the foreseeable future.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly; she had it on good word that Sara had barely eaten in days. The brunette shook her head but Cath wandered into the kitchen anyway and started clattering around with pans. Slowly, Sara followed her.

"Hey Cat," she asked quietly, startling the blonde. "Could I borrow your phone?"

"Of course," she pointed in the general direction of the front door. "It's by the stairs."

"Thanks." Sara nodded, slinking back to retrieve it. Casting furtive glances at the kitchen where Catherine continued to rustle about with the crockery, Sara dialled a familiar number and waited for the smooth voice to answer.

"Hey Warrick." She started softly. "I have a favour to ask."

X x x

Greg spotted Warrick leaning against his car as he left the building so ran to catch him before he drove off. As he got closer he saw the dark-skinned man hang up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Greg panted.

Warrick held his cell phone up, looking somewhat thrown.

"That was Sara." He said. Greg's eyes widened in surprise. "She wants me to take Nick out, get him to open up."

"That's a good idea." Greg nodded, trying to hide the hurt to his pride that his best friend had chosen to phone Warrick over him. "But before you do, I have something I need your help with."

"What?"

Greg smiled mysteriously.

"I thought of what we can do for the baby."

**x x x x**

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this one being up later than I'd planned, but it wasn't quite right last night so I decided to sleep on it. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but hopefully the extra time paid off a little. **

**Anyways, enjoy **

**x x x x**

"Hey Gil, Gil!" The entomologist stopped, rolling his eyes as he waited for the detective to catch him up. Brass fell into step with him as they made their way down the hallway. It was blissfully calm at this time of morning. "I heard what happened." He continued cryptically. "How's Nicky?"

"He shouldn't be at work." Grissom grunted, fidgeting with his pager in a blatant attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Hey, preaching to the choir." Jim chuckled softly, holding his hands up in a defensive manner. Grissom stopped a few feet from his office and turned to Brass with an expectant look.

"What did you want?" He asked impatiently. Jim looked between the CSI and his office, coming to the conclusion that he was getting no further and he was going to have to say what he wanted to out here in the hall.

"Look Gil, I know you're upset. We all are." The detective started, keeping his voice low since they remained in full view of the lab. "But you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of supporting your team."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gil asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hey, look, I get it." He held his hands out in a small shrug. "We've all fallen for someone we shouldn't and it hurts to see them with someone else. But they need your support right now – your feelings aside."

Grissom's blue eyes widened as Jim's point hit home. His expression morphed into one of cold anger and his fists balled at his sides.

"I know what my team needs." He spat coolly, turning on his heel.

"Gil, hey Gil; come on …" Jim called, throwing his arms out helplessly, but the supervisor wasn't in the mood to hear anymore. He left Brass stood in the corridor, a disappointed look creasing his features.

Stalking into his office, Grissom dropped into the chair behind his desk and draped a heavy arm over his eyes. He was fed up of everybody today.

Unfortunately, his little spat in the hallway hadn't gone unnoticed by somebody else.

X x x

"I know you're hurting because of this." A calm voice declared, leaning against his doorframe. Grissom released a frustrated breath at the familiar tone. "It affects us all. But Sara and Nick are the ones who need the most support."

"I know that." Grissom huffed, sitting up straight and sending Ecklie a resentful scowl. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because you don't seem to be showing them much support right now?" Ecklie snapped tiredly, before lowering his tone. "I can organise for a counsellor to be available … For anyone who needs it." The lab director added pointedly.

"We don't need a counsellor." Grissom began moving things around on his desk in an attempt to dissuade his boss from continuing. It didn't work.

"Well, I'll do it anyway." He said calmly. "In case you change your mind." He paused, licking his lips in thought. "You know Gil, you guys are close. You'll get through this." Grissom looked up, searching his face uncertainly.

"Why didn't she tell me?" He asked quietly after their silent staring contest got too suffocating for him.

"That's not what's important anymore, Gil." Conrad pointed out, walking further into the room and resting his hands on the edge of the cluttered desk. "Just … be a friend. Be a supervisor. Be whatever they need you to be to get through this."

"I don't know what they need." He answered honestly.

"Then find out." Ecklie stated, starting to tire of his colleague's self-pitying mood. "Talk to them. Talk to Catherine; see if there's anything you can do to help her. Maybe you could just go easy on everyone for a few days, let them stick to the simple cases."

Grissom's face contorted again, frustration visibly eating away at him. He was tired of everyone telling him how to handle his own team. He especially did not need to hear it from this politically-centred jerk.

"I don't need your help when it comes to my team." He insisted sullenly. Ecklie shrugged, turning to leave.

"Don't forget to tell your guys about the counsellor. Just in case." He added as an afterthought.

"Just … get out Conrad." Gil muttered under his breath.

Ecklie wavered for a moment, eyeing the pitiful figure of his friend, before deciding to obey his words and silently sloped to the door. He hovered for a second longer in the threshold, eventually turning to leave.

Grissom kept his gaze firmly fixed on the table until he felt the concerned eyes disappear. When he finally looked up, he was relieved to find himself in an empty office.

X x x

"What are we doing here, man?" Nick moaned, fidgeting with the beer bottle in his hands.

"Why, am I interrupting your sulking?" Warrick asked dryly, taking a swig of his own drink. Nick looked up, tired desperation in his dark eyes.

"I want to be left alone." He said tersely.

"Yeah, well Sara doesn't want you to be alone." Warrick countered. Nick blinked at him in confusion, earning him a wide grin. "She got Catherine, you get stuck with me."

Even Nick had to crack a small smile at his joke, although he tried his damndest to hide it.

"Look man, I know this sucks. And I know it's been a shock to you."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Nick brooded. Warrick creased his brow in a sympathetic frown.

"So talk to me." He begged quietly. Nick looked up, meeting his calming gaze.

"I don't know what I'm meant to feel." He admitted, tears instantly springing to his eyes. "I mean, how can I grieve for a baby I didn't even know I was having?" He sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I'm upset, but I don't know what I'm more upset about. It doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense." Warrick assured him. "Just, don't bottle it up. This isn't a time for your macho tough-guy attitude." Nick choked out a laugh.

"That's what Sara said." He mumbled. Warrick laughed softly.

"Well, she's right. And if Little Miss Unbreakable is saying that then you have to believe it." He pointed out.

Nick's next words got caught in his throat, drowned somewhere in his pent-up tears. Warrick slid out of his booth and joined his friend on the opposite side, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Nick fell into his chest, pressing his hands to his face as he broke down.

They didn't speak again as Rick held his mate, just letting him cry out the tears he daren't let anyone else see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Even though it's not a Cara fic, the beginning of this chapter is for all my long-time fans. Just a little bit of fluff for you :) **

**x x x x**

Catherine nudged the bedroom door open, peering inside. The curtains were still drawn and the only sound was Sara's soft rhythmic breathing. Her lips twitching into a small smile, Cath slipped inside and perched carefully on the edge of the bed.

Sara didn't stir, sound asleep coiled in a bundle of blankets. Catherine stroked her hair softly; laughing quietly at the way Sara arched her back and strained towards the touch. Apparently she was a lot more physically affectionate in her sleep. Cath used the chance to run her fingers through her silky brown hair, feeling Sara's body relax under her touch.

It was no secret that the women had a somewhat contentious relationship at work and they had had their fair share of clashes over the years. From what little Catherine knew of Sara's past, she believed a lot of the young woman's issues were rooted in anger. But, from her side of the argument, her problems with Sara stemmed from her inability to reach her.

But right now, in the early morning silence, she had never felt such a strong connection with her.

As Catherine mused on the unexpected change in their friendship over the last few days, Sara rolled onto her back, blinking her eyes open, letting them adjust to the dim light.

"Hey." Catherine smiled down at her. Sara attempted to sit up but found herself bound by her blankets and a soft frown embedded itself on her forehead as she attempted to untangle herself. Catherine chuckled softly, helping to unwrap her. "You made a nice little nest for yourself?" She asked teasingly.

"Hmm." Sara mumbled, finally managing to free herself. Catherine reached out and lovingly stroked her cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Breakfast?" She asked gently. Sara blinked tiredly again and nodded, looking around the room in confusion, as if it had just dawned on her where she was. Cath smiled and patted her shoulder gently, standing up. "Come down whenever you're ready."

X x x

"What's this about, Grissom?" Nick asked tiredly, begrudgingly following his boss into the break room.

"It won't take long." Gil assured him. "I just wanted to talk to you about everything that's going on." He waited until Nick had settled on the couch, the young man's exhausted body sinking into the worn cushions, before speaking again. "Alright, I cannot afford to lose a case because your heads not in the game …"

Nick opened his mouth to contest but Grissom stopped him and continued.

"_But_, I know that you don't want to sit around all day on your own. So, if you wanted to come back to work – just on desk-duty – then I suppose we could work something out."

Nick sat forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"Wow, thanks Griss. But, uh, I've been thinking and you were right." He cleared his throat. "I'm not ready to be at work yet. I need some time."

Grissom smiled at him, pleased that he'd seen some sense.

"Okay." He nodded, patting his CSI's shoulder. "Well anything the lab can do to help, just let us know." He paused, debating whether to make a suggestion or not. "Also, Ecklie's getting in touch with a counsellor, just in case you want somebody to talk to."

Considering he would normally have scoffed at the idea, Nick actually considered this.

"Thanks Grissom." He said genuinely. "I'll … I'll give it some thought."

Grissom narrowed his eyes at his colleague with a knowingly smile. They both knew he wouldn't go to a shrink. But the fact he was willing to pretend to think about it was a step in the right direction.

X x x

"Man, this thing weighs a tonne!" Warrick moaned, nudging the front door open.

"Keep saying it, that's going to lighten the load." Greg mocked. Warrick's only response to his sarcastic retort was a grunt as they struggled their way through the reception area with their heavy load.

"Good Morning gentlemen." Judy chirruped as she watched them stumble by.

"Yeah, morning." Greg mumbled absently.

Blindly, they found their way into the break room, where Grissom and Nick both looked up in surprise at the unconventional entrance.

"What is that?" Grissom asked wide-eyed as they dumped the large ceramic plant pot on the bench.

"Hey Nick, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Greg said, noticing the Texan lurking on the couch.

"Yeah I'm not staying long." He answered, sharing an understanding look with Grissom.

"Greg." The boss repeated sternly, getting his attention. "What is this?"

"Well," the lab rat began, shifting his glance between the two men. "I was going to do this when both you and Sara could be here together, but I guess now is as good a time as ever." His curiosity piqued, Nick pushed himself off the sofa and wandered over to investigate the plant. "We wanted to do something for the baby," Greg continued. "And this is what we came up with."

"Hey, this was your idea man; you get the credit for this one." Warrick said, stepping around the bench to leave Greg with centre stage.

"Alright, _I_ have been dabbling in some gardening lately. A little extra research into plant DNA through the science of rose cultivation." He explained, gesturing to the plant.

"This is a rose?" Nick clarified.

"Not just any rose. When it flowers, it will be pink and yellow with black-tipped petals. Yellow means 'remember me'. Pink symbolises gentleness and sweetness." He explained, his voice softening. "And black for farewell. There'll be no other flower like it in the world." He paused, gauging Nick's reaction. "I'm going to call it The Charlie Rose."

Grissom's lips twitched into a smile, a proud glint in his eyes at the younger man's ingenious idea. Nick, in comparison to his boss' mild reaction, was nearly in tears.

"Greg … man," he murmured, reaching out to stroke the leaves. "I don't know what to say."

"Well, I was going to name it after myself. But …" he joked, offering a modest shrug.

"No, I'm serious." Nick continued, catching the lab tech's gaze. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Greg dropped his gaze, his cheeks tinting bright pink at the compliment. "Sara'll love it."

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."

Greg grinned, glad to have been able to help in some way. He cleared his throat, gesturing to the plant.

"I was thinking we could keep it here, at the lab. But if you or Sara wanted to take it I would completely understand."

"No, I think you're right." Nick nodded thoughtfully. "I think he should stay here. Where there are people to see him."

He didn't say it but they knew what he meant.

He wanted Charlie to stay where there were people to care for him. To stay with his whole family.

**x x x x**

**I would like to point out, I know nothing about rose cultivation and I have no idea if this is how it works. I also don't know if this particular coloured flower lready exists, but I needed the colours :) Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nearly finished x**

**x x x x**

Greg ran a hand through his spiky hair as he swung himself around the doorframe into the break room.

He stopped short in the threshold, surprised to find that he wasn't alone. Sara was leaning against the bench, staring thoughtfully at the rose.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here?" She turned and smiled, gesturing in the direction of Catherine's office.

"Cath just needed to pick something up." She answered, turning her attention back to the flower. "Nick told me about the rose, I just wanted to see it."

"I know it's not much, but …" Greg shrugged. Sara turned to him with an intense gaze.

"No, it's perfect." She cut him off. He smiled bashfully as she wrapped him in a hug. He felt her sigh against his chest and held her tighter, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Alright, I got it." Catherine's voice broke the moment. She looked up and grinned at the youngest members of the team as they broke apart. "You ready to go?" She asked of Sara.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded, casting a final glance back at the flower. "Thanks Greg." She added quietly as she made her way back to Catherine.

He watched her go with a sympathetic smile. Alone, he turned back to the plant.

It would start to flower in a day or two.

X x x

Grissom perused the aisles helplessly; he didn't even know what he was looking for, let alone where to find it.

"Can I help you?" A chirpy voice chirruped in his ear, making him jump.

"I don't know." He frowned. "I need something for a girl."

"Okay." The saleswoman nodded slowly. "Is this for a date?"

"No!" He jumped at the accusation. "No, it's … for a friend."

"Alright, what exactly were you thinking of getting for this … friend?" By the tone of her voice he could tell she didn't believe him, but her chose to ignore it.

"She's not well, I wanted something to … to…" he paused. Why was he buying something for her? What exactly was he trying to say? "I wanted something to show her that I care." He decided at last.

X x x

She almost missed the sound. It was the faintest whimper as she glided past the closed guest room door.

Catherine came to a halt outside the room, listening carefully. She was beginning to think that she had imagined it but as she turned to leave she heard it again.

"Sara?" She knocked gently on the door, met only with another muted cry. With a sigh Cath pushed the door open and crept inside. Sara visibly shifted so had obviously heard her but didn't look up from her spot. She was on the floor, her back against the bed and her knees pulled up against her chest, her head resting on her folded arms. Her whole body shook with sobs. "Oh, Sara." Cath mumbled sadly, crouching down in front of her. From here she could see that clutched in her hand was the ultrasound from her 12-week scan. The only picture of her baby – the only proof he had ever existed.

She heard a mumble of something incoherent that she assumed was a pride-induced apology.

"It's okay." She shushed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders awkwardly. "It's alright."

"It hurts so much." Sara managed to articulate. Cath wasn't entirely sure whether Sara was talking about physical or emotional pain but the brunette clarified it for her. "I don't know what I'm meant to do."

"There's nothing you can do, honey. You just have to deal with it; it'll take some time."

"I can't." Sara cried, lifting her head. Her face was pale and tracked with tears. "I can't deal with this, it hurts too much."

"I know baby," Cath assured her softly. "But we're going to get you through this."

"You don't understand." Sara hiccupped between her cries. Catherine's face fell.

"Yes, I do." She said softly. Sara missed the sombre lining to her voice and continued, shaking her head.

"No, you don't. Nobody can imagine what this feels like."

"Sara," Catherine caught her face between her hands, wiping away tears with the pad of her thumb. "Honey, I know." Her blue eyes searched Sara's face, waiting for the moment that realisation clicked.

"When?" The girl asked weakly, swallowing hard. Catherine sighed, running a hand through Sara's hair.

"Oh, a long time ago. Before Lindsey."

"You never said." Sara mumbled, wiping at her eyes. Cath shrugged, joining her leaning against the bed.

"No. This is about you and Nick." She replied simply. "But, you know now. So, if you need to talk to someone who understands, someone who's been there; Talk to me, okay?" Sara nodded glumly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She mumbled. Cath inched closer and wrapped both arms around Sara's shoulders, pulling the girl against her body.

"I know sweetheart." She assured her, dropping a kiss onto her head. "It's okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**One chapter to go :) Thank you for all the reviews guys x**

**x x x x**

Catherine barely got to the bottom of the stairs when there was a soft knock at the front door. With a tired groan she shuffled over and peered through the peep hole.

With a sigh she unchained the door and swung it open.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Finally, Grissom held out the box in his hands. Catherine raised an eyebrow at it in question.

"I wanted to get her something – but I didn't know what." He explained bluntly. Cath smiled, accepting the proffered chocolates and let him in.

"I'm sure she'll love them." She promised him tiredly, placing on the table by the door. He picked up on her downcast demeanour and scowled.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern as he followed her through the house. She threw her hands up exhaustedly.

"Just, you know. I forgot what it feels like in the first few days." She admitted sadly. He nodded slowly as they both sank into chairs.

"How are you coping?" He asked knowingly. She waved a hand absently, running the other through her hair.

"I'm … I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about." She answered honestly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "Now, what did you really come here for?" He frowned at her accurate guess. She knew him too well. "Not that we don't appreciate the chocolate." She added with a cheeky grin.

"I want to help her."

Catherine smiled gently at him. She gestured to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

As she waited for the pot to brew, she slipped her hands into her jeans pockets, where her fingers slid over something smooth. Her heart sank as she pulled out the ultrasound scan that Sara had been crying over.

She'd inadvertently slipped it into her pocket while getting Sara into bed. Her sad gaze was fixed on the grey image, her fingertips seeking out the tiny shape in the centre.

She was so focused on the scan, tears building in her eyes, that she never heard Grissom's soft footsteps approaching behind her. He frowned sadly at his friend. Tentatively, he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, ashamed at being caught out.

Without saying a word, he opened his arms and let her walk into his embrace, hot tears soaking into his chest.

He may not have a clue what to do for Sara, but maybe she wasn't the one who needed his support.

X x x

"Have you spoken to Sara?" Warrick asked, flicking his green eyes up briefly from tying his laces.

"Yeah," Nick stretched, stifling a yawn. "Yeah, she moved back to her apartment today."

"Already?" Rick asked, sitting up straight. Nick shrugged, joining him on the bench.

"I don't know, I don't think she's ready yet." He answered honestly. "I don't think Cath does either, but what can we do? We can't keep her there indefinitely."

"I guess not." Warrick agreed softly. "I suppose she has to start to move on sooner or later."

"Yeah." Nick whispered. "We all do."

X x x

Catherine released a breath, nudging her office door open and clicking on the light. En route to her desk, she stopped short.

Sitting in the middle of her tidy desk was a vase full of beautiful white flowers.

"Oh." She gasped, creeping over; as if she was expecting something to jump out of them at her. Peering into the mass of petals curiously, she was surprised to find that there wasn't a card. Or a note. She stood up straight and frowned softly at them.

"They're from me." Sara answered her silent dilemma quietly from the door. Cath turned, throwing her a confused smile.

"What for?" She asked.

"Everything." Sara shrugged, wandering into the room. "I didn't know what flowers you were meant to get to say thank you."

Catherine grinned at her. "The lilies will do fine." She promised, letting her fingertips stroke one of the delicate petals. She cast her gaze absently across the desk. "Did you tidy up?"

Sara shrugged, dropping onto the couch. "I got here early; had some time to kill." She explained. "Besides, I didn't want to spill water on a case file."

"Well thank you." Cath smiled, joining her on the sofa. "How are you doing, anyway? Holding up okay?"

Sara sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "I'll be okay." She answered softly. "You were right; it's just going to take some time."

Catherine smiled, glad that Sara had taken her words to heart. She leant over, slung an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good girl." She mumbled against the brunette's skin.

X x x

"Hey." Catherine blinked, surprised to find that the dark lab was not vacant. "Why are you sitting with the lights out?"

"I'm thinking." Nick answered enigmatically.

"In the dark?" She queried, sauntering over and sliding to the ground beside him. He shrugged.

"Why not?" She didn't have an answer for that so she patted his knee and changed the subject.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright I guess." The Texan shrugged, toying with a loose thread on the end of his sleeve. "How's Sara doing?"

"She's okay." Catherine nodded, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "She's tougher than she thinks: she'll get through this."

"Yeah I know." He mumbled, looking down. "I just think she's rushing it. She shouldn't have gone home yet."

"Well, as much as I love having her stay with me, she can't sleep in my guest room forever." The blonde pointed out gently. He chuckled, nodding in understanding. "She's okay Nicky, she just needs some time to herself to figure out what happens next." He looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not seeing anyone at the moment. She's going to need some time before she's ready to date. She's certainly not up for spending time with young children so if any of her friends have kids it's going to be difficult for her."

"Wow." Nick hummed in thought. "I never even thought about any of that. How do you know all of this?"

Catherine pursed her lips, patting his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." She assured him. "If you're worried about her then talk to her. Spend time with her – it's probably you she wants to see most at the moment anyway."

Having said her piece, Catherine stood up and wandered to the door. She made a point to turn the light back out, leaving Nick alone in the dark to contemplate her words.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys, this is the end of the road ... although perhaps not for Sara and Nick ... :P **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)**

**x x x x**

"Sara?" Grissom poked his head into the lab, relieved to see that the elusive brunette was actually in this one.

She looked up and smiled. It was the first time he had seen her genuinely smile for as long as he could remember.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." He commented, coming further into the room.

"Yeah I uh, I needed somewhere quiet." She laughed softly, gesturing to the deserted area of the lab. He smiled knowingly.

"How are you getting on?" He asked, resting his hands on the back of her chair.

"Good, I think we're getting somewhere." She answered absently, her fingers tapping away on the keyboard. Gil pursed his lips, shaking his head slowly.

"That's … that's good but, I was talking about you." He clarified gently. Her hands stilled, poised over the keys.

"Oh." She mumbled. He watched her for a long moment while she figured out her answer, when finally she turned to face him. "It gets a little easier every day." She assured him quietly at last.

It wasn't much, but considering how little he had taken an interest in her life in the past, he would take what he could get.

"Good." He nodded. "Well, if there's anything I can do … you know where I am."

She smiled, grateful for his efforts however strained they might be.

"I know." She promised. He smiled, straightening up. In an unprecedented show of affection, he patted her shoulder briefly before turning to leave.

X x x

"Well I never." The voice made him jump. Leaning against the glass walls outside the lab was a smirking Catherine Willows. She was shaking her head at him in amusement. "I didn't think you had it in you." She continued, jerking her head in the direction he had just come from.

"You shouldn't spy on people." He chastised with a frown, continuing down the hall.

"You're helping." She called after him softly, waiting for him to stop and turn. She offered a comforting smile. "Just by being here for her."

His expression relaxed and he nodded imperceptibly, a silent thanks for the reassurance. He remained in the hallway, watching Catherine slip into the lab that he had just left. He was tempted to leave her to it, but decided to take a peek at the two women first.

Unlike his chaste actions around Sara, Catherine had draped herself around the girl, perched on the arm of the chair. And, to his surprise, Sara was reacting to her touch. She was leant against Cath, her head resting against the blonde's shoulder as they chatted animatedly about the case.

With a fond smile, he cast a final glance over his girls and left them in search of his boys.

Maybe he was starting to get the hang of this parenting lark.

X x x

"Hey." Nick grinned, sidling into the locker room. It was way past the end of shift and everyone else had left earlier. He thought that he was the only one left, but apparently Sara had been lurking somewhere in the lab too.

"Hi, I thought you'd gone." Sara greeted. He laughed softly.

"Yeah, right back at you." They shared a smile, slipping their jackets on in silence. "Hey, Sar?" Nick spoke up at last, a hopeful twinge to his voice. "I could seriously go for a drink right now?"

She turned to him, an understanding smile creeping onto her lips.

"I have one thing I need to do first." She said, grabbing her bag and scuttling out of the room.

Nick nodded slowly, confusion clouding his features. He finished getting ready, closed his locker and followed her into the hallway.

X x x

Since the lab was quiet, it did not take long to find her.

She was leaning against the counter, her back to the door. He crept closer, leaning around her to see what she was doing. Sara froze when she sensed someone behind her, but relief flooded her face when she realised who it was. She stepped aside, showing him what she'd done.

The ultrasound scan, now in a white-painted pinewood frame, was sat next to the rose.

"It's where it should be." She stated simply. Nick slipped his hand into hers, and they stared silently at the photo for a good five minutes.

"Come on." He whispered at last, tugging gently on her hand.

They remained in contented silence as they walked out together – hand in hand – leaving Charlie to bask in the dawn sunlight.

**~ fin ~**


End file.
